


Sleepy Rumbles and After Shower Warmth

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Restless nights are hard for Lance, especially where going to sleep is concerned, so what better way to combat that energy than tinkering with a high tech blaster and a sleepy boyfriend?Or that time Keith got Lance to calm down and sleep without having to do anything at all except exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's one am so I'm projecting my adhd quirks onto Lance and I really like that time after you take a shower and get under the covers and it's just warm throughout your whole body and through your very bones.
> 
> Also Keith purrs and you can't tell me otherwise.

Lance hummed as he looked over the schematics to his blaster that Pidge had managed to scrounge up from the castles archives. And with some help from Hunk was given different parts that he could add on without too much trouble, although some of the more complicated bits required some disassembly to the guns inner workings, something Lance was happy to do.

Any little thing to keep himself occupied was welcome at this point. The restless energy during the day usually built up into the nights, causing restless nights where he paced the halls or just had to stand up and do something before he could even think to settle down.

The schematics were spread out in a semi circle, the papers visually looking as if they were strewn about haphazardly, yet they were meticulously placed in a strange bout of organization only Lance could decipher at a glance, something he found helped him at a young age.

He sat on the floor with his legs crossed, gun in his lap as he looked back and forth from the illustrations of the parts and to his gun, occasionally picking up a tool from the array spread out next to his feet, poking and prodding at different parts to see if they gave way like the instructions said.

Everything was quiet, it being late enough at night that he was sure the other paladins and fellow aliens were fast asleep. The silence hung heavy in the air, the only break was the soft hum of the castles engines and the soft, quiet purrs in the back of his mind from Blue, who guided him through the process of what parts were safe to touch and others he shouldn't even bother a second glance with. She explains why this part shouldn't ever be cross wired to another, and Lance soaks up the information like a sponge, gently thanking her as he places the tool he's currently using down and grabs another that Blue specified would suit him better on a different part of the gun.

He's so focused on the schematics and parts, Blue guiding him along the way in the back of his mind, that he doesn't notice the soft patter of bare feet on the cold metal floor. Until an unusually warm pair of arms wrap around his waist and an equally warm weight stretches itself across his back.

Lance turns his head over his shoulder, a familiar bed of dark hair, unruly and messy meeting his eyes.

Keith must've been training late again tonight, and waiting up for him like usual. A warm feeling spreads through Lance's chest as he realizes that Keith missed him enough to seek him out, foregoing well deserved sleep to find him. Lance's smiles, something small and light as he places a hand on Keith's arms, rubbing small circles into the long sleeve- he's wearing one of Lance's shirts. And if that's not the cutest thing he doesn't know what is.

At least, until Keith rubs his face oh so sleepily against Lance's shirt covered back, he could almost feel the smash of Keith's cheek against his shoulder blades and...was that purring?

Dear lord someone save Lance he doesn't deserve to die like this.

He could just barely feel the tell tale rumble from Keith's chest on his back, soft, rolling sounds that cut through the silence like a razor blade. That warmth that had placed itself in Lance's chest migrated to other parts of his body, warming him from his head to his toes.

He can smell some the Altean body wash that lingered around Keith, and the warmth that surrounded him was similar to that of someone fresh out of the shower. Which was probably the reason Keith was so warm and pliant, soft purrs rolling through his chest like thunder as he wrapped himself around Lance in a content fashion, clearly not worried about anything except maybe a warm, hard earned nap against the Blue paladin.

Lance yawned, the long, exhausting night finally catching up with him as Keith's warmth soaked into his very bones, causing the overdue tiredness to appear. He stretched out, arching his back as his arms stretched above him, earning a small, sleepy grumble from Keith.

He turned his head, slouching back down to avoid waking Keith and made a small noise when he realized Keith had dragged a blanket with him. Lance yawned as he pushed the tool set away, setting aside the few papers near him away from their immediate radius as to not get damaged by any late night movements.

With a habit he learned over the course of dating Keith he laid down gently on his stomach, dragging the blanket up to the back of his neck, in the process also dragging it over Keith before settling his head in his arms ready to sleep.

And just like clockwork Keith popped his head out of the blankets comfy prison and onto Lance's shoulder, laying nearly all of himself on the Blue paladin who only grumbled before settling back down, sleep pulling heavily on his eyelids.

Keith's purrs seemed to grow as he moved his head down over Lance's shoulder blades, locating where his heart was before calming down at the soothing beat.

Lance closed his eyes, focusing intently on the sound of Keith's sleepy, even breaths, the added purring and warmth he radiated helping to settle any restless energy that still lingered about in the cracks and crevices of his body. Any tension he felt was soon gone and replaced with a nice, warm calm. One that had his mind drift off into a restful sleep.

Blue watched from where she was as he paladin slept peacefully, putting up the particle barrier to prevent any late night interruptions of the early morning kind.

She quietly soothed Red's worries, the Red lion wondering fretfully the whereabouts of her paladin. The Red lion calmed down a bit, sending soothing thoughts to the back of her paladins mind, a slow, steady hum to let him know she was there. Not that he needed a reassurance of his safety. He was perfectly content laying on the Blue paladin's body, soft purrs causing both lions to coo softly.

Their paladins were fine, and would be safe and warm together for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and it's 1 in the morning forgive me


End file.
